Fan:Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron
Digimon Adventures: X-Team is a fan digimon anime series created by supereditor100, which take place in an alternative timeline separate from Adventure 02 to the Epilogue Plot summary Digimon Adventure X-Team is the sequel to Digimon Adventure 02 set 2 years after the final battle with MaloMyotismon. It is similar to the Digimon Tamers and Digimon Savers series. It stars Kira Kasai, a 16-year old boy who is partner with an Agumon X, and join the Digimon Patrol Squadron, a secret organization that constantly solve and hide all digimon problems from the world (similar to the Data squad in Savers). He can stop the evil Digimons that are invading the human world with the help of his friends, family, and his partner Agumon X. Episodes Characters Main Characters Kira Kasai Kasai Kira (火 キラ) A young rash short-temper and impulsive orange-haired 16-year-old boy, who get into fights a lot by thinking his solution to a problem is thinking with his fists. He is the cousin of Tai and Kari Kamiya, who don't talk and mention him, due to his trouble at school. He is a 2nd year student at the High School division of the Tokyo Academy, who is great in Math, Gym, Art, and Cooking. He is the newest member of the Digimon Patrol Squadron. He can produce an orange-color Digi-energy by punching a Digimon with his right fist that has the Dragon Digi-symbol. His digimon partner is Agumon X. Ichigo Kasai Kasai Ichigo (火 一御) Victor Kasai in the English version He is Kira's Twin brother, except that he is calm, calculating, intelligent, and have red crimson hair. He constantly invents and build gadgets for the Patrol Squadron, some functions while others give off minor explosions. He graduated college early and got a job at the Patrol Squadron to help stop the Digimon Crisis in the Human World. His Digi-energy is crimson red and in his right hand along with a Dragon Digi-symbol on it. His digimon partner is Guilmon X. Mason Worthington Mason Worthington (メイスン・ウァージンタン) Mason is a 16-year-old prodigy, whose father is from a noble British Family, while his mother is Japanese. He is like Ichigo, the youngest boy who would ever finish university at a young age. His intelligence rivaled of that of Ichigo, Izzy, and Ken. He think Kira is a liability and believe that Kira should be kicked off the Patrol Squadron at his first impression of him, but learn to work with him in the future. His Digi-energy is blue with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Gaomon X. Suzaku Takame Takame Suzaku (鷹目 朱雀) Sam Hawkeye in the English Adaption A happy-go-lucky 17-year-old, who loves to cook, he tends to look at the brighter side of things. He wants to be friends with everyone, although he tends to annoy them a bit too much. His family owns a busy Japanese/Chinese style restaurant, that also caters events. He is a 3rd year at the High School division of the Tokyo Academy. His Digi-energy is green with the Beast Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Terriermon X. Karen Hana Hana Karen (花 可憐) Karen Rose in the English Adaption A young 16-year-old girl who personality is strict and very sophisicated, she act all mature for her age, sometimes impulsive. She is a 2nd year at the High School division of the Tokyo Academy. Her Digi-energy is pink with a Plant Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Lalamon X. Miko Ichidou Ichidou Miko (一僮 マイコー) Michelle Hope in the English Adaption An 18-year-old girl who personality is similar to Karen except not very impulsive, she owns a driver's license. Her family owns a shrine, and been it's keeper for years. Her Digi-energy is sky blue with a Holy Digi-symbol on her left hand. Her digimon partner is Renamon X. Musha Kagekarasu Kagekarasu Musha (暗翳烏 武士) Timmy Robinson in the English Adaption A 10-year-old boy who have been living in the Digital World for all his life, he believe humans are the cause of all things evil, but all that change when he met Kira and the Patrol Squadron. His Digi-energy is violet with a Bird Digi-symbol on his left arm. His digimon partner is Falcomon X. Ryu Seigi Seigi Ryu (正義 竜) A 16-year-old boy whose a member of the Patrol Squadron and was away for months on a mission, and surprisingly shock with the arrival of the new recruit Kira. He has been a close friend and admirer of Ryo Akiyama, who mysteriously disappear a few years ago. His Digi-energy is dark purple with a Dragon Digi-symbol on his left hand. His digimon partner is Monodramon X. Recurring Characters Original Digidestineds Taichi Kamiya Leader of the original Digidestined children. He and his sister never talk about his cousin Kira, due to his cousin's delinquent brawls after school, now he's trying to a good friend to him, due to his involvement with the digimon. 16-years-old, a 2nd year at the High School division of the Tokyo Academy. His Digimon partner is Agumon. Yamato Ishida Sora Takenouchi Koushiro Izumi Mimi Tachikawa Jou Kido Takeru Takaishi Hikari Kamiya Secondary Digidestineds Daisuke Motomiya Yolei Inoue Cody Hida Ken Ichijoji Other Patrol Squadron Members Commander Masamune Hijikata Commander General Nobunaga Kondou Neko Kuro and Yuki Shiro Tsubasa Tenryu and Riku Kiteiryu Bokomon Neemon Allies and other family members Gennai Doctor Zero Kasai Shiori Kasai Asuka Kasai Professor Genbu Tamake Shizuka Tamake Oliver Walker Worthington Emily Worthington Professors Itsuki Kagekarasu and Yuna Kagekarasu Yukimura Okita 'Calumon 'The Royal Knights Impmon Leviamon Willis 'Digimon Sovereigns' Huanglongmon Azulongmon Zhuqiaomon Baihumon Ebonwumon Villians Devimon Dragomon Myotismon Army Myotismon Professor Junaku Souzousha DemiDevimon Arukenimon Mummymon 'Dark Masters' Piedmon Puppetmon MetalSeadramon Machinedramon 'Seven Great Demon Lords' Lucemon Daemon Lilithmon Belphemon Barbamon Others 'BlackWarGreymon 'BlackShineGreymon X '''ChaosGallantmon X